


Who Wants to Live Forever?

by parabacrybaby



Series: short lil sh story soup for the trash soul [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cat eyes, Drunk Dancing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Multi, Music, Queen - Freeform, Roommates, magnus's cat eyes, shadowhunters fluff, this is an hc i will stan forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabacrybaby/pseuds/parabacrybaby
Summary: magnus and jace begin to bond as roommates.





	

 

Alec slowly climbed the steps to the platform of Magnus’ loft. He rubbed his sore shoulder and winced. His stamina rune was finally wearing off after a grueling 16 hour mission, and the iratze was taking its time healing the bruises he acquired from getting shot back by one of the demons he killed. He would have slept it off a the Institute, but he knew if he had stayed he would have been pulled back into another mission, so going to Magnus’ was the best way to ensure he’d, at the very least, become a last resort for recruitment.

Plus, Alec hadn’t seen his boyfriend in 3 days, and _barely_ got to talk to him the past 24 hours. Magnus had been on his own business trip for a client and was supposed to have gotten home a couple of hours ago. Alec was excited to see Magnus. He missed Magnus. He missed Magnus’ wrapping his arm around his waist when he’s go into kiss him, and the way Magnus would always kiss his nose, and the way he always felt warm in Magnus’ arms. Alec blushed and smiled to himself at the thought of getting to do all those things with Magnus shortly.

As he drew nearer to the door, Alec heard shouting. Panicked, he burst through the door, his seraph blade drawn.

“Magnus!” He shouted. Alec paused when he saw Magnus, perfectly fine, with a martini glass. Magnus was dancing in his living room, his shoes off and his deep purple mandarin collared shirt unbuttoned irregularly and disheveled. Magnus’ caught sight of Alec and beamed. He noticed his eyes weren’t glamoured, the gold of his cat eyes sparkling under the light of the chandelier.

“Alexander!” Magnus shouted in excitement. Alec, upon realizing Magnus was okay, put his blade away. He realized that Magnus had music _blasting_ through the loft, something he had tuned out in the heat of the moment when he thought Magnus was in trouble. It was a collection of guitars and synths and theatrical signing.

Magnus gracefully pranced over to Alec, planting his lips to Alec’s in a passionate kiss. Magnus tasted like peaches and olives and vodka, but somehow made that smell the best smell in the world. Maybe it’s a magic thing. Maybe it’s just Magnus. Magnus hummed before separating himself from his boyfriend and smiling Alec’s favorite crinkly-eyed smile.  “I’ve missing you sooooo much, my love.  Come, come sit!” he pulled Alec to the living room.

“Magnus what’s –“ Alec began to ask. Magnus shoved him down onto the couch. “SHHH, you’re just in time, we need you to judge!” Magnus giggled.

“Judge?” Alec replied. _Okay, so he’s definitely drunk._ Alec thought to himself. He didn’t know Magnus could _get_ drunk. Magnus plopped down on the couch next to Alec, or rather practically on top of Alec, and nuzzled his head into his shoulder, his gaze fixed on the hallway.

“Okay Jace, on my mark!” Magnus’s fingertips began to glow blue as he snapped and the song on the stereo changed. Synths began to play in a melody remnant of classical music, followed by a change into a shorter, rhythmic beat with an added drum.  


Suddenly, as the singer began, Jace slid on his socks into view, in nothing else but an undershirt and his briefs.

“I WANT TO BREAK FREE!” Jace began singing loudly, or rather, screaming. He continued a stream of lyrics to a song Alec wasn’t familiar with, keeping beat, but not pitch, with the singer on the track. “I’VE GOT TO BREAK FREE! GOD KNOWS, GOD KNOWS I WANT TO BREAK FREE!” He continues, wiggling his body ferociously as he moved around the apartment, using the living room as his dancefloor. At least, Alec’s pretty sure he was trying to dance.  Alec leans in to Magnus, who is watching Jace with the utmost amusement, his martini still in hand.

“Magnus…what is going on here?” He inquired nervously.

“We’re having a sing off. Isn’t it obvious? Your _parabatai_ thinks he can out-Queen me. He’s only known about them for 3 days, while I….well, I knew Freddie Mercury _very_ well.” He chuckled into his drink as he took another sip, his head bobbing back and forth with the beat.

“I’VE FALLEN IN LOVE, YEAH!” Jace continued, jumping and twirling, and tripping, almost going face first into the wall.

“Are you _both_ drunk?” Alec demanded, trying not to laugh as he asked the question.

“Yes, big parababab-brother, we are! Drunk. Magnus says this is the only way do to a dance off so,” Jace interjected before going back to his song.

Alec watched his brother and boyfriend incredulously. For a moment he had a pang of envy of Jace for shrugging off his responsibilities and getting to spend time with Magnus. But he looked at Magnus and Jace, seeing how happy they both were bonding. He hasn’t seen Jace this happy in such a long time. The envy didn’t last long, because his best friend, _his brother_ , and his boyfriend were getting along. _Isn’t that the kind of stuff people dream of?_

“I WANT, I WANT, I WANT TO BE FREEEE!” he finished as he slid to his knees, his eyes closed, arms wide open.

Magnus laughed and bounced softly, applauding Jace’s performance. Alec looked at his brother incredulously, not sure of what was exactly still happening.

“Okay, my turn, move,” Magnus barked, patting Alec’s thigh as he got up and shoved Jace out of the way. Jace stumbled over to the couch and fell down onto it, his feet in Alec’s lap and his head on the adjacent arm.

“Dude, really?” Alec protested as he shoved Jace’s feet off his lap to the floor. Jace cackled and folded his legs back onto the couch so they weren’t on Alec’s lap anymore. Magnus carefully walked over to the stereo and clicked the skip track button a couple of times.

Magnus took a deep breath and turned away from his audience. Suddenly, he spun around and pointed to Alec. “I WANT IT ALL! I WANT IT ALL! AND I WANT IT NOW!” he sang, running towards Alec to grab his arm and pull him back to the space they were using as their dancefloor. Alec giggled wildly as Magnus began to dance with him as he performed. _I missed you so much._ He thought to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a hardcore believer Magnus knew Freddie Mercury, and I hardcore stan that and the hc that Jace now loves Queen.


End file.
